Incondicional
by elapink100
Summary: Ivan solía decir que viviría una vida larga, plena y feliz. Como de costumbre, Ivan se equivocaba. El incidente de Nueva York dejó algunas cosas buenas, a mi me dejó a Steve.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.**

 **Éste fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Inquebrantable fue la palabra que se convirtió en una promesa confirmada entre tú y yo. Lo prometiste, dijiste que antes de nacer el destino ya nos había juntado, incluso a través de los años; entonces lo que éramos hoy lo seríamos para siempre."**

Reaccioné rápido, desafortunadamente fue demasiado tarde.

Lo sentía; lo sentía en mi espalda, en mi piel, muy dentro de mí. Era el fuego abrazador que venía tras una explosión. Era caer para no volver a levantarse.

La vida se alejaba de mí como un bote se aleja inevitablemente de la orilla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ivan solía decir que viviría una vida larga, plena y feliz. Como de costumbre, Ivan se equivocaba. La última vez que lo vi fue antes de ingresar a la 'academia', allá en la fría Rusia; un mes antes de mi noveno cumpleaños.

La vida fue dura y las circunstancias aún más. Apenas si lo recordaba, él era tan sólo una mancha borrosa en mi infancia. Nunca conocí el cariño que un padre es capaz de profesar a sus hijos, pero siempre deseé hacerlo. Estar en la 'academia' era estar muerta en vida. Nos adiestraban para ser las mejores, pero nunca nadie se tomó la libertad de preocuparse por nosotras; porque al fin y al cabo no éramos más que armas, y las armas no sienten, ni siquiera lloran o se lamentan. Las armas matan, matan y matan.

Al final sólo quedamos diez de las cien niñas reclutadas. Entonces nos dieron tiempo para conocernos, para encariñarnos unas con otras; después nos echaron a pelear juntas, como animales. Por parejas; perdía la que muriese primero. Fue la primera vez que maté. Era su vida o la mía.

Así fue como sólo quedaron cinco de las cien niñas reclutadas.

Después llegó él. Un nuevo instructor. Ágil, fuerte, y rápido. Con un brazo de metal. Apuesto, demasiado apuesto como para ser un asesino. Tenía 16 y él 25. Nunca hacía contacto visual con nadie, ni siquiera hablaba más de lo necesario. Él nos ignoraba y nosotras lo ignorábamos, tampoco era como si tuviéramos tiempo para socializar en ese infierno.

Pero cambió, cambié, cambiamos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban con frecuencia y los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo nos comenzaban a gustar cada vez más.

Éramos él y yo, James y Natalia, combatiendo juntos en horarios no permitidos. Éramos él y yo, James y Natalia, sonriéndonos mutuamente en el centro del gimnasio. Éramos él y yo, James y Natalia, besándonos con locura en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Lo nuestro no duró mucho. Cuando los altos mandos se enteraron nos sometieron a numerosos castigos, hasta llegaron a jugar con nuestras mentes para olvidar todo lo que concernía a esa relación. Con mis recuerdos se fueron las caricias, los besos y las palabras. Olvidé a James, el primer hombre en mi vida; aquel con quién conocí el amor.

Cuando encontré a Alexi estaba en medio de una misión. Yo era una bailarina de ballet y él era un piloto de pruebas. Alto, blanco, castaño. El hombre ideal. Sencillo, tierno, honesto. Nunca me sentí digna de él, muchos años después descubrí que él no era digno de mí.

Me engañó. El muy patán fingió su muerte para trabajar en un nuevo proyecto sustentado por el gobierno. Regresé al único lugar de donde nunca debí haber salido. La KGB me convirtió en lo que soy, o era.

Con el tiempo conocí a Clint, él fue mi pase directo a una nueva vida. Aquel que estuvo a punto de matarme con una flecha directo al corazón se convirtió en el bálsamo perfecto. Con los años llegó la amistad. Barton era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, la única persona en el mundo que lograba comprenderme.

SHIELD me ofreció la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Entonces mi vida dio un giro de 180°. Ya no trabajaba para los malos, ahora era parte de los buenos.

Un año después de infiltrarme en Stark Industries escolté a Mostafa Ahmadi, ingeniero nuclear Iraní. Salir de Irán fue relativamente sencillo. Lo difícil vino a las afueras de Odessa. Dispararon a los neumáticos de la camioneta, enviándonos directamente a la barranca más cercana. Afortunadamente el impacto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarnos. Cuando pensamos que lo peor ya había pasado un hombre con vestiduras negras salió de entre los árboles. El ingeniero casi se desmaya al ver su brazo de metal.

Ahmadi gritaba algo indescifrable, se le veía nervioso, tal vez me pedía que huyéramos cuanto antes. Nunca lo supe, hacía mucho que todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en el hombre con el brazo de metal. Nos miramos; y tal vez fue esa sensación de familiaridad la que me impidió escapar.

Lo conocía, pero al mismo tiempo era un completo extraño. Sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando miré la sangre que escurría por mi costado izquierdo. Me había disparado, y dolía; dolía no por la herida, dolía porque él lo había hecho.

Pasaron cinco años antes de recordar lo que alguna vez se borró de mis pensamientos. Quien me disparó tenía nombre y apellido... quien me disparó fue James Barnes, el Soldado del Invierno, mi primer amor.

Decían que la vida para nosotros es un perpetuo ayer. Para mí sí que lo era.

Mi pasado siempre estuvo presente. No había día en que no recordara los rostros de mis víctimas suplicando que no los matara. La KGB fue terrible, pero yo fui peor.

Me odié. Me odié por tanta sangre derramada, me odié porque ni siquiera pude hacer nada cuando un estúpido Dios con complejos de rey dominó la mente de mi mejor amigo. Era un desastre, un completo desastre. El hombre que me había perdonado la vida ahora contaba conmigo para salvar la suya. No quería decepcionarlo, no iba a decepcionarlo. No lo decepcioné; al final del día Clint regresó a la granja con su familia y me llevó con él.

El incidente de Nueva York dejó algunas cosas buenas. Entre ellas Bruce, el tipo por fin encontró a su mejor amigo, 'su hermano de la ciencia' como le gustaba llamar a Tony. A mí me dejó a Steve.

Ese capullo estrellado se convirtió en la persona más importante en mi vida en tan sólo un par de meses, ni siquiera estoy segura del cuándo. Me pregunto si nunca se dio cuenta de lo que causaba su presencia en mí. Era molesto mientras luchaba. Me desconcentraba, perdía perspectiva; si estaba con él me preocupaba por su bienestar mucho más de lo que debería. Era algo nuevo, una sensación de calidez que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sofocada decidí acudir a la única amiga de confianza que tenía, el diagnóstico final de Pepper fue amor. Pensé que era una broma, ¿yo? ¿Enamorada del soldadito patriótico? Oh no. No era una broma. Era real y me asustaba. ¿En qué clase de mundo una ex asesina se enamoraba de un héroe? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Seguramente se reiría en mí cara.

Después llegó Sharon y Rogers se alejó de mí. Ésa niña me arrebató lo que por derecho me correspondía. Pero no lo podía reclamar. Él ni siquera estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos. Entonces SHIELD cayó y cada quién tomó un rumbo muy lejos del otro. Yo sabía que sólo en sueños él podía ser mío.

Un pedazo de mi corazón murió el día que le propuse llamar a Sharon. Era él, el hombre de mi vida. El único hombre con quién yo quería estar se iba de mi lado dejándome deshecha.

No voy a decir que lo olvidé; todo lo contrario, en el tiempo que estuvimos separados mis sentimientos crecieron como conejos locos. Luego nos reencontramos en la torre Avengers, y lo odié tanto que ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Lo odié porque parecía ciego, yo estaba ahí, me había arreglado especialmente para él y él no hacia otra cosa más que hablar de lo espectacular que era Sharon. Sharon esto, Sharon aquello, ¿dónde quedaba yo?

Entonces decidí hacerle caso a las revistas que vendían en el puesto de la esquina. Le daría celos. Estaba mal y lo sabía. Pero en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Banner decidió entonces ayudarme a cambio de ser su asistente en el laboratorio. Fueron horas de aburrimiento a su lado; pero por fin conseguí mi objetivo. Rogers estaba celoso.

Bruce y yo tuvimos que improvisar una pelea falsa en donde terminamos con nuestra relación. Pobre Tony, él de verdad creía que su amigo estaba sufriendo por mi culpa; afortunadamente aclaramos todo con él antes de que se pusiera su armadura. Un consejo para todos los que aún se encuentren con vida: no le hagan daño a Banner a menos de que quiera conocer los propulsores de Iron Man.

Cuando Rogers me besó fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Los problemas dejaban de existir estando a su lado. Él cambiaba mi mundo y lo pintaba de colores. ¿A que suena cursi? Bueno, lo es. Pero era inevitable esconder mi lado cursi estando con él.

Era increíble como Steve podía despertar en mí esa clase de sentimientos que creía muertos. Tan muertos como yo me encontraba ahora.

Así se sentía; la vida me abandonada y yo no tenía miedo.

Antes no sabía en qué consistía la muerte, pensaba que era perdida, frío; pero es ausencia... me he ido. Y lo he dejado.

—Ella te amaba. Más de lo que tú te imaginas.

Steve miró a Wanda. La niña Maximoff siempre me había caído bien.

—No tienes manera de saberlo. Está muerta.

Los ojos de Steve eran océanos. Pensé que tenía toda la vida para comprenderlos, pero no fue así. Me fui antes de descubrir todas las cosas que ellos guardaban.

—Cuando entré a su mente ella me lo mostró. Te amaba incluso más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Steve guardó silencio. Estaba sufriendo y era por mi culpa. — ¿La puedes escuchar ahora?

—No.

—Yo sí. En sueños, ella viene y habla conmigo.

— ¿Y qué te dice?

—Que continúe con mi vida.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque mi vida era ella.

Quería decirle que no sufriera, que yo estaba bien. Que estaba en el aire que flotaba a su alrededor, en las frías mañanas que ahora compartía con el equipo, en el silencioso tiempo que pasaba leyendo.

—Déjame sacarla.

Alto, no. Yo no quería salir de su corazón.

—Eso nunca sucederá.

—Lo sé, pero quería intentar.

—La amo. Ni siquiera te imaginas cuánto.

Me entraron ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla o pedirle que me abrazara, pero en lugar de eso lo observé alejarse, vi como su cabello rubio desaparecía lentamente.

Esa tarde, cuando Steve entró a mi cuarto, me di cuenta de que todo éste tiempo lo estuve esperando a él. Ahora podíamos estar juntos de maneras que nunca antes imaginé.

Yo estaba allí, a su lado, lo cuidaba; y tal vez era mejor así. El amor nunca fue para mí, o a lo mejor yo nunca fui para el amor. Tendríamos que esperar años para conocer la respuesta.

Su resignación fue como comenzar a volar. Era libre y podía ir a donde yo quisiera. Se sentía tan bien.

En mi cielo floreció. En mi cielo los pétalos de geranio se arremolinaron hasta mi cintura. En la Tierra no pasó nada.

Lo que me pasó a mi le puede pasar a cualquiera. En un instante tienes vida, en el otro desapareces.

Siempre estaré aquí pase lo que pase. Cuidando de él, siendo su incondicional, ayudándolo a que su vida sea feliz y duradera. Esperando el momento en que deseé unirse a mí en ésta pradera infinita.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola, queridos humanos! \\._./

Como ya leyeron arriba, éste pequeñísimo escrito fue creado por mi loca mente para participar en un reto ;D

Espero que no sean crueles con los comentarios... en especial porque últimamente se me ha dado eso de matar a los personajes XD Culpen a las telenovelas que veo con mi mamá UuUr...

No sé si llamar a esto un monólogo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde salió ésta idea. En fin, ahí está y espero que la disfruten ¡Palabra de dinosaurio! (en verdad tengo que madurar pronto -.-')

Es todo, díganme que tal ¿va que va?

¡Saludos desde mi casa! ¡Me voy a dinosauriar!


End file.
